Emily's bachelorette party
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily's friends host her a bachelorette Party Damon is not to happy about it
"Why are you going again?" Damon asked in a whiny tone.

"Because it's part of tradition and the girls worked really hard to make this special for me." Emily answered.

"There better not be any strippers there." He said seriously.

"Babe relax the girls know I'm not into that."

"Yeah but it's a bachelorette party, something crazy always goes down during those parties."

"Oh please like bachelor parties are any better."

"I'm not having strippers, I told you that. "

"And I told you I don't care if you do or don't."

"Even if there are any there tonight you are the one I'm marrying, no one else."

"Ok, ok. Who's going?"

"A lot of girls. Um, Summer, Payson, Lauren , Becca and Kaylie "

"There's gonna be a few single women in the group."

"More like two and the rest of us are all taken. I promise you, you don't have anything to worry about." She kissed his cheek.

"Ok have fun, but not too much fun."

She started walking out the door.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Damon wanted to be calm but he couldn't. It's a bachelorette party. He wondered around the house cleaning, watching tv, playing with sir sleep. He still couldn't get his mind off of his soon to be wife possibly having strippers at her party. He can mentally see it happening.

He decided to clear his head by going on social media and liking a couple things. He started with Twitter.

EmilyMustangKmetko : Completely surprised by tonight. I have the most amazing friends.  
4/3/16-9:30 pm

He started thinking. What could it be? He continued to scroll.

BeamqueenLauren : The look on EmilyMustangKmetko face when we surprised her tonight. #priceless  
4/3/16-9:55 pm

Now he's sweating.

~Emily's bachelorette party~

All the girls were dressed up very nicely. Payson and Kaylie booked a penthouse suite in the New York Midtown hotel. They ordered room service, danced around the room. Now the party started to get hot.

"Ok Emily so I know you told us no strippers but.." Lauren laughed.

"Oh no, Lauren . Did I forget to tell you Damon was basically giving me rules about tonight. Like no strippers."

"Em come on it's a bachelorette party." Kaylie smiled.

~Back at the house~

He's on another social media now.

He's come across a few posted a pic of all the girls in the lobby of the hotel. Lauren posted one of Emily holding bottles of wine. Then he scrolled a little and found a pic from Payson . In the pic the girls had big smiles on their faces. The caption being-

PaysonKgymnastics : Strippers are here!

Damon freaked out.

All the girls were laughing and having fun.

All the girls gathered around and talked about their love lives. They started to question Emily on hers with Damon even though sometimes it's obvious.

"When and where was your first kiss?" Summer asked.

"it was at the pizza shack we were having an argument and he kissed me ?" Emily asked.

"No way!" All the girls gasped.

"My turn. What's your favorite thing about him?" Becca asked.

"Wow there's a lot. His smile, his eyes. His kisses, his big warm hugs. There's a lot of things." Emily answered, her face turning a soft shade of pink.

"What's your favorite piece of clothing of his?" Lauren asked.

"Knowing Emily it's nothing." Becca answered for her.

"Please let's not get the image of Damon naked into our heads. He is like my brother." Kaylie laughed.

"Gift time!" Shouted Summer .

The girls grabbed each of their gifts for the bride to be.

"Me first!" Payson said handing her gift to Emily.

She opens the bag and takes out what's inside.

"Awe Payson thank you, I love it."

It's two coffee cups with Mr. Young and Mrs. Young written on it.

Lauren handed her gift to Emily next. It was a big box. Emily opened it and started blushing.

"Only you Lo!" She laughed.

In the box were three sets of lingerie.

"Black Leather, red Lace, and white Silk." She said aloud.

"I'm sure Damon likes all three, why not."

All the women laugh.

They spent an hour opening gifts, laughing, drinking, dancing etc.

It's midnight and Damon is finally getting ready for bed. Wishing for it to be morning so his beauty can return to him. He sees his phone light up and reads the message that Emily tagged him in.

EmilyMustangKmetko: Had an amazing night, thanks to all my beautiful best friends. Definitely one of many to remember. Now I can't wait to head back to the love of my life tomorrow morning.  
4/3/16-12:30

After favoriting the message ,Damon went to sleep with peace and a huge smile on his face.


End file.
